


Soft as Fur

by ArthurAlbion, EverettGrendel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurAlbion/pseuds/ArthurAlbion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettGrendel/pseuds/EverettGrendel
Summary: Twilight is a soft boi.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Soft as Fur

There were several advantages in travelling with fellow Heroes from across time. Fights, however frequent they might be, never seemed to last very long, and they were able to escape most serious injuries just by having each other’s backs. Any initial clashes of fighting styles had smoothed over with time and practice, leaving them stronger as a group. The disadvantage of being around so many other Heroes with a tendency to blow things up, however, was dodging enemies and fiery explosions alike.

“Incoming!”

Wild’s warning shout echoed across the clearing only seconds before a massive explosion obliterated the skull-shaped cavern where the monsters had made their camp. One second Twilight had been lunging at a Lizalfos for the killing blow, the next his vision flashed white, his ears rang, and his head ached. A graceful attack turned into an awkward stumble, leaving him prone on the ground. When his vision returned seconds later, he couldn’t tell if his sight was blurry due to the force of the blast or the haze of smoke now billowing from the charred remains of the camp.

Luckily, the Lizalfos had been equally stunned by the explosion. Twilight recovered faster, dispatched it in one swing, then spun to face whatever had clocked him from behind. Rather than an enemy, he was greeted with the sight of his companions finishing off the last of the monsters as the fight ended. The explosion had done most of the work for them.

“Everyone all right?” The Old Man wasted no time in scanning the clearing as he did his usual headcount.

“That was awesome!” Wind crowed, grinning at Wild.

“I don’t know why they keep explosive barrels right next to their camps. You think they’d learn after the first hundred times.” Wild jogged over, clothes a bit blackened from the fire but otherwise, shockingly, unscathed.

“Maybe because there’re never any survivors left,” Legend pointed out.

Wild smirked.

Reassured by the sight of his companions all in one piece, Twilight touched the back of his head. He winced at the sharp pain racing behind his eyes, and his hand came away sticky with blood. Not a serious injury by any means, but headache-inducing.

“Let me see that.” Warriors had spotted the blood and shifted to inspect the wound, Hyrule hot on his heels.

“I’m fine,” Twilight answered hastily.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

The Captain placed a hand on the side of his head and turned him to get a look at the injury. Twilight gave up and let himself be manhandled. A moment passed before Warriors stepped back, apparently satisfied. Twilight turned, a sarcastic comment at the ready. It died on the tip of his tongue at the strange expression on Warrior’s face.

“What? Is it that bad?”

"Your hair. I never pegged you as the haircare type. What do you use?" Warriors exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"For your hair. What kind of shampoo do you use? Lotion? Potion? Chu jelly?”

Twilight stared blankly. "Uhh, nothing? Water?"

Warriors scowled at him incredulously.

Twilight shifted his stance awkwardly, still unsure how this conversation came about. "Just, water? I guess occasionally soap, too. When the goats have got into something gross, y’know."

"Are you fucking kidding me."

“What’s going on?” Legend voiced the question Twilight had been wondering.

Warriors rounded on him, jabbing an accusing finger at Twilight. “His hair is so soft, and he only uses water!”

Legend raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Seriously? That’s what you’re freaking out over? You’re so vain.”

“Don’t brag just because you have the softest hair of any Hylian. Even if it is pink.”

“I wanna feel!” Wind rushed over and yanked on Twilight's pelt, pulling the taller hero down to his level. “You should get that washed,” he added at the sight of the wound, then rubbed the top of Twilight’s head.

“Then maybe you should let him go so he can get that injury wrapped,” Time interjected, amusement obvious in his tone.

The Old Man hadn’t moved from where he had been sitting, wiping his giant sword of blood. Beside him, Four was doing a poor job of stifling his laughter. Wild didn’t even bother to pretend, holding his stomach as he shook uncontrollably with giggles and close to falling over.

Twilight, for his part, didn’t see what was so funny or interesting about his hair. Certainly nothing as amusing as Legend’s hair turning pink. He shrugged Wind’s hand off his head and straightened up.

Sky had wandered closer by that point, and he ran his own hand through Twilight’s hair taking care to avoid the lightly bleeding wound. “It is very soft.”

Legend was smirking, glancing between Four and Wild on the ground and their ranchhand. “Almost as soft as Wolfie’s fur.”

Twilight glared, understanding now what was so funny. “Wolfie is pretty soft, but have any of you ever pet a rabbit?”

Legend’s face quickly shifted into a matching glare.

Sky glanced between them. He could tell where this was going. Attempting to act as the peacekeeper he usually seemed to be, Sky spoke quickly. “What’s a rabbit?”

Legend shot him a calculating glance, expression now purposefully neutral.

“A legendary creature, one that may not even exist.” Time had put Biggoron’s Sword away again and joined their odd gathering.

“I don’t think they exist, but they’re said to have the softest fur of any animal.” Twilight was grinning now, even as Hyrule wrapped his head. He ignored the unnecessary extra touches that were almost certainly the Captain just enjoying and probably envying his apparently soft hair. Twilight smirked when he heard a light slap followed by the Captain’s surprised and affronted gasp as Hyrule smacked his hands out of the way.

“They totally exist! I’ve caught loads of rabbits in New Hyrule. They’re so cute and soft and they jump at the sound of a train whistle.” Wind started listing off all the types of rabbits he had encountered from grass rabbits to mountain rabbits and even ocean rabbits. His description of the Rabbitland Rescue was interrupted.

“Train?” Sky’s confusion was genuine this time.

“I’m a certified engineer!” Wind, immediately forgetting about rabbits, launched into an explanation of trains, the various types of trains he had encountered, some of which he had fought, the importance of laying tracks, and even the mechanical workings within trains.

Most of the group was listening to his excited chatter. Only Legend continued to level Twilight with a stare that promised revenge. Twilight pointedly ignored the Veteran.

“All right, that’s enough. We need to find a safe place to make camp for the night.” Time moved to the edge of the clearing. He paused with a sudden smirk. “No more petting Twilight.”


End file.
